Memories
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: They were all I had left of him... And more. My mind loved to play tricks on me and all i was left to do was day-dream. YoiteXMiharu-kinda


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but this story and this idea is mine. Though there may be similar ideas like this out there. **

**Warning: This story contains Yaoi. Which means gay love. Boy on boy and all that jazz. If you don't like it or don't believe in it than please, don't read this. The characters may seem somewhat out of character but I ask you to please bare with that. **

* * *

><p>The sky. It changed more than one would think unless they were paying close attention. The colors change, the clouds change, even the sun changes. I only noticed because I bothered to lay on my back and watch the sky all day. Long ago, I wouldn't even bother to do that. Back then… I was a completely different person. But he changed me. And him alone. Sure, I made friends and I care more about them than almost anyone. But He changed me most of all. He made me care. Gave me a reason to care.<p>

The grass was soft under my back and by now it was sure to be bent to my weight. The Sakura tree that hung over me gave a great amount of shadow throughout the day so I didn't have to worry about sun burn. Not that I burned anyway. My skin was always pale no matter what. I was dressed for the warm weather with kaki shorts and a half sleeved blue shirt with a hood.

My pale hands were spread out on either side of me while my green eyes stared up at the sky through the branches of the Sakura tree. It was a calm day in the middle of summer vacation and I found nothing better to do then lay under this tree. The slight breeze felt nice against my skin and I felt a tickle against my side as the breeze moved through the off white scarf that was attached to my side.

The tangles at the end moved against my bare skin that was exposed since my shirt had rode up just a bit. I only closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling, imagining that the thin pieces of yarn were the fingers of the person who made the half scarf. It was never finished and I preferred it that way. Sometimes, if I pressed it close enough to my face, I could still smell the maker's scent.

It had been a little over a year but everything was still fresh when I thought about it. The events that happened had led to many things. All good in my own opinion. I haven't heard the voice of the Fairy since I told her I didn't need her. It was a relief to know I had control over my body and didn't have to worry too much about the ninja world anymore.

Life was normal for me now. But happier. My grandmother even told me how happy she was that I had changed. Admittedly, I was happy about the results the events caused. I felt more alive now. Even if sometimes, I felt more dead than alive because of the people I've lost and the things I found out. In the end, I was still happy. I had friends who cared about me and I cared about them. I had no complaints really. None at all.

"How long has he been out there?" The soft voice drifted with the breeze and reached my ears. I stayed still and just listened to my friends who were in the living room.

"All morning." Hana-san answered Koichi's question. I heard the clinging of glasses and knew she was giving everyone lemonade like the mother figure she was.

"Hey Miharu!" Raimei called from the sliding paper door. "Stop being anti-social." Her voice held a hint of humor and I knew she was only teasing me. I lifted my empty hand and waved it at her in dismissal. She didn't say anymore and I assumed she went back onto the couch with Koichi.

I enjoyed spending time with my friends. Koichi, Raimei, Gau, Hana-San and even Tobari-Sensei. They were all so special to me but deep down… I knew that they weren't as special as the maker of this half scarf and the owner of the dull yellow hat I clutched in my right hand. Friends are special and will always be special. But Him…

Yoite was more than a friend. Yoite was like my other half. He was me and I was him. We understood one another without having to speak about it. We just were. Yet his life was cut so short and… I could of saved him. He could be right beside me but it was his choice to live out the rest of his life as he had first chosen. And I had respected that choice.

There was no body. He disappeared into dust just as a Kira user would. I threw my arm over my eyes, clutching the hat tighter in my hand as I fought back the urge to let tears escape. The scarf, hat and my memories were the only proof that he ever existed. And the memorial stone. It sat at the roots of the Sakura tree I laid under. The only place Yoite ever felt at home was here with Hana-San and the rest of us in his last days of life. So it felt right to put the stone here.

I didn't understand how I felt back then. I only knew that Yoite was the reason I did everything I did. From the moment I met him, he was burned into my mind and heart. Once he was really gone, really taken away from me, was when I learned what I really felt. I was left to wonder if Yoite ever felt the same way.

Did he ever want to kiss me as badly as I wished he had? Did his heart pound as fast as mine when our bodies would press together? Did he ever wish for more? Did he regret his decision for even one split second? All these questions that will never be answered. I never thought I would be one to dwell on the past but I couldn't help but to do so.

A soft groan came from my lips and I forced my body to roll over till I was on my stomach. I felt grass poking my skin but I ignored it as I folded my arms under my chin. I stared at the marble stone signifying some sort of memorial for Yoite and I wondered if he was watching me at that moment. I never thought about death before but I found that recently, I thought about it a lot. More of what happens after death. My green eyes became blurred as I thought more about it. I tugged the hat onto my head, covering my slightly long black hair and pulled the rim down to shade my eyes from the sun.

I had loving friends, a loving family and a very nice life. Yet whenever Yoite came to mind, those things slipped away and I was left with the emptiness of knowing that my other half was gone. I knew I wasn't the only one suffering. Gau had lost exactly what I had lost. His other half. And Raimei lost her brother at the same time. We all lost something over a year ago yet we gained something in return. Each other.

That didn't stop me from missing Yoite. Or wishing things had ended differently. But there was no point in dwelling on the past. I couldn't change anything that had happened. I just… I liked to dream. To wonder how things would be now if Yoite had chosen a different path….

_I nudged the brim of the hat I wore as I stared at the trunk of the tree. I felt the breeze blow through my hair and a soft smile came to my lips when I heard soft footsteps. They were so light that if I hadn't been trained so well by Tobari-Sensei, I wouldn't have heard them. I didn't move from my spot though since I knew exactly who it was. _

_A weight settled on my lower back and I shifted to look over my shoulder. A very thin male had settled himself on my back, straddling it with his long thin legs on either side of my body. I couldn't see his upper body because of the brim of the hat I wore but I knew who it was. My heart started to beat faster and I wondered if the others were watching from the living room. Even if they were, I wouldn't of minded. They were sure to be used to it by now._

_I wanted to roll over to look into those crystal blue eyes but his weight prevented me from doing so. I felt soft and warm hands move over my shoulders as he leaned over me. A shiver ran down my spine when I felt his warm breath against my cheek and I closed my eyes in slight pleasure. _

_I felt him remove the hat from my head and I opened my eyes to look over my shoulder. His lips had a soft smile on them as he tugged the hat onto his own black hair. I matched his smile and decided to roll over onto my back since my neck was starting to hurt. He lifted up just enough to allow me to roll over onto my back. _

_Emerald green met crystal blue and I felt my entire body become warm. I was sure my cheeks were flushed but I really didn't mind. I just continued to smile up at Yoite as he stared down at me. His cool fingers found my hands on either side of me and pushed them up till our fingers were linked, pressing against the ground on either side of my head. He leaned down closer to me and I felt the bangs of his soft hair brush against my cheeks. The brim of his hat pressed against my forehead for a moment before I felt the coolness of his skin touch me instead. _

"_Caught you." He spoke softly, a tiny smirk on his lips. _

_I swallowed hard and smiled up at him, getting lost in those eyes of his. "You're feeling better?" I asked him, just as softly as he spoke._

_Yoite nodded and I felt my heart swell in my chest as he shifted his head. His hand tightened it's hold on mine and it didn't take long at all for me to realize what he was about to do. We never really needed words. He just knew what the other wanted or what they other was thinking. That's why he was my other half. We were two halves of the same whole. _

_My eyes slipped shut as he leaned closer and I waited for those soft cool lips to press against my own. I was dying to know exactly what it felt like._

"Miharu!"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of Raimei's call and my crushed just a bit. I wasn't too pleased to have my daydream interrupted but really, it was only a daydream. I would never know what it felt like to have Yoite's lips against mine. I could dream about it over and over again but it would never compare to the real thing.

I shifted, pressing my hands against the ground to lift myself up and slip my knees under me. I brushed off my shirt before getting to my feet and turning to face Raimei. I blinked at the group standing by the gate before glancing at Hana-san at the porch.

"We're gonna go get stuff for dinner! Come with us." Raimei said with a smile as Gau and Koichi looked at the piece a paper Hana-san must of given them.

A smile came to my face at their warm smiles and I nodded, brushing the dirt off of the half scarf attached to my shorts. The ache in my heart dulled as I jogged to catch up with them. The pain would always come and go but I was sure it would never fully go away. Raimei grinned before grabbing Koichi's hand and dragging him off down the rode. I shook my head with a smile as Gau ran after them, begging for them to wait for us. I just strode behind them, content with walking at my normal pace.

The sky was getting only a little dark as the afternoon turned more toward evening. I raised my eyes to the sky, looking over the brim of Yoite's hat and toyed with the scarf his delicate hands had started to make. I smiled brightly up at the sky, stopping for a moment. "I love you." I whispered softly to the sky, knowing that Yoite could hear me, he'd know I was talking to him.

"Miharu~." Raimei called, snapping me out of my daze for a second time.

"I'm coming!" I gave the sky one more smile before taking off to catch up with them. I was greeted by smiling and laughing friends and I knew that, even though I lost Yoite, I would be okay. Because I had my memories and the love of my wonderful friends and family. I would be happy and live my life happily for Yoite. Because I knew that was what he wanted.

* * *

><p>That was sad to write! T-T Poor Miharu… It was hard to write too! I haven't gotten Miharu's character down exactly but I think I did okay. I plan to write more Nabari stories with this same pairing, so I'm sure the more I write the more I'll get better at writing the characters. Chances are, this will be my only story that is Cannon. I have a plan for another Nabari one-shot but it's AU.<p>

Well, let me know what you thought! Review please! And please be nice. It's my first Nabari fanfic. And Nabari is without a doubt, one of my favorite animes now.

Thanks for reading!

~Neo~


End file.
